


Try Me

by Yookie6



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, College romance, Fluff, Jaebeom whipped to Youngjae, Lame perverted jokes, Little bit of Character Development, Little bit of sexual tension, M/M, Pining, Playboy JB, Sassy Youngjae, lame jokes, on JB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yookie6/pseuds/Yookie6
Summary: Wherein Jaebeom is tired of easily fooling around and he want some challenge. The problem is Youngjae is not as easy as it seems, and Jaebeom is intrigued by it.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Try Me

It's the first day of their junior year, and trust me he's not in for the studying but to find someone to play with.

The 4 playboys just sitting at the back of the classroom waiting for the class to start (hey they might be playboys but they still study... A little bit) and maybe looking for their target.

"Park Gae! Have you found one?" The 3 boys leaned to Jinyoung's chair, curious to his new target.

"Yeah, Over there!" Jinyoung pointed to a girl sitting at the front, short smooth black hair, silky white skin and looks prim and proper (don't get fooled though) definitely Jinyoung's type.

"Yeeun! Ooh I heard she's a Daddy's girl, mights as well she call you Daddy once you got her" Jackson teased, Jaebeom just rolled his eyes over his friend's lame perverted joke.

"But I also heard that her Daddy owns a big business here, you better be careful, we don't want to lose someone smart in our group" Mark warned.

"I'm hurt that being a smartass is my only role in this group" Jinyoung put his hand over his chest acting like he's really hurt then rolled his eyes after, Mark just maked face.

"Not my fault that you read books too much"

"Real question though, how can you read books at day then you bang someone at night?" Jackson wonders.

"Okay enough about me!! What about our Jaebeom here? Have you found your target?" He glared at him.

"It's Hyung to you you fool" Jinyoung just shrugged.

"Hmmm... 

While looking for a possible target around the room,his eyes suddenly spotted a guy walked inside the classroom. Permed brown hair, round glasses around his small eyes, small nose, plumps lips and has a milky skin. A cute catch! He thought. He's BI if you're wondering he had a fair and share of girls and boys every night, it's not his fault if people found him hot and just wanted to immediately jump at him, it's his charm.

"Looks like you found someone!" Jackson just suddenly appeared infront of him wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jesus Jackson!"

The guy looks around the room, maybe finding a place to sit, he's probably a new student since he haven't saw him eversince he studied here.

Jinyoung eyed the guy up and down, looking not amused.

"So you're into boring guys now" Jaebeom shrugged.

"He looks challenging to me, why not give it a try?"

"I bet if he knew that he piqued your interest, he'll be flying and willing to jump on you" Mark teased.

Since he's tired of wild guys and girls latching on him, why not try this soft boy?

The guy is going near him, so he suddenly wants to start to make a move. This will be easy, right??

"Kid sit here!"

"Youngjae!! Sit beside me!!" The boy who looks down eversince he entered the classroom suddenly looked up and find the persons who called him.

He smiled and beamed when he found the person he's looking for. YoungK the class president. -Are they friends? Why does he look so happy when he saw him? Why am I asking myself these questions? Why am I curious?-

Jaebeom swear he thought he knew that the sun is the brightest thing ever, but maybe those teachers thought them wrong. He knows he shouldn't think this sappy for someone who doesn't take relationships seriously but the guy in front of him is just too cute.

"Hey kid!" He called again, but the boy continues to walk to Young K so he held his wrist.

"Oh! You're talking to me?!" 

"Yeah, well you can sit beside me, Younghyun's chair is far from the front"

Youngjae just smiled at him, appreciates the offer.

"Oh thanks for the offer, but I'm okay besides Younghyun hyung"

"You sure? You can't hear the teacher properly if you're sitting at the side, you seem the type to take study seriously" Youngjae chuckles.

"I'm also sure that I can't hear the teacher properly if I will be here at the back, but still thanks for the offer, I'll go ahead now" Youngjae bowed, then proceeded to go to sit beside Younghyun.

The four friends just left stunned. Surprised that someone turned down 'The Im Jaebeom'.

"On second thought!" 

"He's a little bit savage, I'm starting to like him"

"Get your own target Jackson!"

"Ooh a little bit possessive now are we?"

Jaebeom just rolled his eyes with his friends' teasing, and just in time their teacher came in.

-You're interesting Youngjae-

*  
"Hyung! Why does your face look like that?!" Everince their first class, his Younghyun hyung's frown never left.

"Like what?!" It's like Younghyun is pulled in his trance with Youngjae's question.

"You look disturbed? Is there something bothering you? Does our class stresses you out?" Youngjae continues eating his lunch but still worried at Younghyun because he didn't touched his food yet.

Younghyun smiled internally, seeing that Youngjae is so concerned about him.

"Why did Jaebeom talked to you?"

"Who?"

Suddenly there's a loud voice beside his ear.

"The Im Jaebeom talked to you?" Bambam sitted beside Youngjae while Yugyeom sitted beside Younghyun.

"Hi Bam! Gyeomie, we haven't seen for months and this is how you greet me"

"Dude chill, We didn't woke you up because even us can't wake up in the morning" Youngjae rolled his eyes at Bambam.

"And Younghyun hyung is the one who woke me up, it's so embarrasing!" Youngjae covered his face with his cute little hands, Younghyun awed at the sight, the two children exchanged glances.

"C'mon that's not embarrasing, I could wake you up everyday, and lulled you to sleep every night" Younghyun removed Youngjae's hands from his face, looking at him fondly, then messed his hair.

"Ew you sound so romantic hyung" Yugyeom whispered, he just nudged Yugyeom back.

"I'm not a baby Hyung, and that's why it's embarrasing!!" Youngjae pouted.

-If only I could kiss those lips- Younghyun thought.

"Don't worry it's not and it doesn't bother me, now can you answer my question?"

The three guys leaned in, waiting for Youngjae to talk.

"Well he offers the seat beside him, that's just it"

"Hmmm interesting"

"What is it Bam?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's your target hyung" Youngjae got curious and kind of scared.

-Is he a bully and I'm his target?! But I just got here! I don't want to have a bad start at this school.-

"It's not really what you're thinking hyung, he's a playboy and he has a target every day? Week? Month? He's never consistent with his partners, and I think he likes to keep it that way"

He doesn't know but Youngjae suddenly found with his eyes Jaebeom who's sitting three tables away from them, and he's surprised to find that he's looking at him. Youngjae reverts back his gaze and immediately return it to Yugyeom and Bambam.

"Why me? Is he gay?"

"He's Bi, and he's doesn't really mind sleeping with girls or guys"

"So stay away from him Youngjae" Younghyun suddenly spoke up with a high tone, looking like he's pissed.

"I'm not interested in him anyway, and I'll not entertain him, don't worry hyung" Youngjae smiled to Younghyun then continues to eat. Younghyun smiled back, felt relief that Youngjae will not fall on their playboy's trap (and he'll have a high chance on him).

-Seriously this two should just start dating each other.- The two thought.

*  
"Seriously stop looking!" Jinyoung scolded, technically Jaebeom has been looking at Youngjae and Younghyun nonstop eversince they got in the canteen.

"I'm sure he wishes to have super hearings to hear what they're talking about" Mark teased.

"On a serious note though, I have not seen hyung so determined to get on his target's pants, is he that dry??" Jaebeom glared over Jackson's controversial statement.

"Y'all talking as if I'm not here!"

"Do we look like we care?!" Jinyoung countered back.

"I think you'll have it hard to get on his pants Beom, Younghyun looks like he's going to slice you into pieces earlier, when you talked to Youngjae" Jaebeom sighs.

"Is he his boyfriend? I never heard Younghyun having a boyfriend, still I'm up for it!"

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows at the comment.

"Let's say Younghyun is his boyfriend, you're sure you still want to make a move? There are a lot of guys and girls willing to take his place, just say a word"

"Who cares?! I'm sure that ass is worth it" Jaebeom smirked.

"Yeah, that ass sure looks good!" 

*  
Youngjae and Younghyun both entered the classroom at the same time, once they went it they saw their classmates gathering and gushing about something, Younghyun being the class president takes action.

"Hey! Hey! What's the commotion all about?" Their classmates looked at Younghyun and went back to their seats, scared that they would get scolding. Youngjae and Younghyun continued to walk to their seats when Youngjae saw something on his table.

-Eh?! Who put this on my table?- There he sees sunflowers and a box with red cupcakes inside.

"Hyung" Youngjae looked at Younghyun confused.

"Who put this on Youngjae's table?" Their classmates just shrugged, but still looking at them, they're curious. 

Just in time the four famous boys came in to the classroom, Jaebeom smirked knowing that Youngjae already saw what he did. Little did he know Younghyun saw the smirk and wants to punch him but he's just holding it in.

"Well, did you like it?" Youngjae jumped, shocked at the voice in his back. He looked back and saw Jaebeom's smirking at him.

"Is this for me?" 

"Uhuh" the whole class gasped, shocked that the Im Jaebeom went this far on pursuing a target.

Youngjae's eyes went wide, he's shocked but not surprised?

-Damn is he that desperate to sleep with me?-

Jaebeom's smirk fade when Youngjae's shock face went to looking not amused.

"Why are you doing this?" He crossed his arms and raised a brow waiting for an answer.

Younghyun who is boiling in anger from the moment he knew that Jaebeom was the one who gave those to Youngjae, smiled a little at Youngjae's expression.

-Nice try Jaebeom but my otter belongs to me, soon.-

Jaebeom's friends are surprised at how the situation suddenly turned in a different angle, Youngjae is a different one, Jaebeom has found his counterpart, definitely amusing.

"It's my invitation baby" Jaebeom winked at him, Youngjae doesn't look fazed, and the three others holding their laughs.

"Well... Youngjae picked the flowers and the box and gave it to Jaebeom. Again the class gasped because it's the first time Jaebeom got rejected, if it were them they would thank all the Gods they could name because the Im Jaebeom wants to sleep with them.

"I don't want to be invited" Youngjae smiled at him and finally sat on his seat. Younghyun ruffled his hair feeling proud.

Jaebeom just stood their shocked. Never in his life he got rejected.

"Okay class get yourselves together and go back to your seats now"

Jaebeom just got pulled out on his trance when someone pulled him onto his seat.

The class started but Jaebeom didn't intend to listen to what their teacher says and looks at his target. 

-Did he really think I would give up on him?! Damn he's rejection even turned me on!! You haven't seen the last of me Youngjae! You'll be mine soon.-

*

"I heard what happened Choi Youngjae, how did you fucking do that?!" 

"Right hyung?! You're a legend!!"

Youngjae looked at back of the car where his dongsaengs where seating, Younghyun's the one driving the car on their way home.

"I just said the truth, I'm not interested on him, I don't want to sleep with him"

"But hyung if we didn't say his reputation would you consider?" Youngjae went back to his place, looking at the front. Younghyun doesn't want to look like he's curious but he stays alert of what the younger's going to answer.

-No! Because the only one that I'd consider is the one right beside me, but I think he doesn't see me that way.-

"Even though you told me or not, I'm not in the mood of dating anyway, I want to focus on my studies" Younghyun's heart broke after hearing his answer, but he doesn't let them see how it affects him.

"Right having a relationship wouldn't do you good anyway, you already had a secured future, wouldn't want to ruin that just because of a relationship" Younghyun probably looks like a fool right now, he's agreeing at Youngjae but whatever he's saying hurting him. A masochist at it's finest.

"That's right Hyungie!" Youngjae beamed at him, looks back at the view outside, hiding the pain at what he had just heard.

-Maybe if you just grew up some balls and asked me out!- Youngjae thought.

The two at the back just look at their hyungs, concerns etched on their faces.

-Maybe if these two should just confessed to each other they wouldn't look like hopeless romantics.-

*

Mark:  
So are we going to talk about how   
Jaebeom  
got rejected? Or nah?

Jackson:  
I can't believe I'd see Jaebeom and   
Rejection on   
one sentence.

Jinyoung:  
Me either 

Jaebeom:  
So are y'all finished   
making fun of me?Satisfied?

Jinyoung:  
On a serious note, I thought that   
kid would only spit pastel colors  
and gush over sparkles, I'd never  
thought he'd be spicy as hell.

Mark:  
10 bucks, I'd bet the rejection turned   
him on.

Jaebeom:  
It's not really the rejection that turned me on, have you seen his bitch face?? That look so hot! 

Jackson:  
Please don't tell me you popped out  
a boner earlier??

Jaebeom:  
Whoops!   
Jinyoung:  
Why am I not even surprised?

Mark:  
So,,, you're more eager sleeping with him?  
Or there's something more??

Jaebeom:  
Okay I'll go direct to the point! Honestly he intrigued me, maybe you'd say my ego is hurt so I want to prove something but actually it's not and I don't know... I'm just really determined?

Jackson:  
To make him your boyfriend?

Jaebeom:  
Yeah...

*

Once again Youngjae is sitting at the passenger's seat of Younghyun's car, the elder always ALWAYS fetch Youngjae in his apartment even though Youngjae's apartment was more far from school than Younghyun's. The younger insist that he should just commute since he doesn't want to bother the elder, but to his surprise the day after he saw the elder's car outside.

"Sudal, can I ask you a question?" Younghyun tries not to be nervous, but he's actually having a mental breakdown internally.

"Sure thing hyungie!" Youngjae looks at him. Younghyun doesn't look back scared that he might chicken out from asking his question.

"Are you really serious about not dating anyone as of the moment?" Youngjae's eyebrows met, silently wondering where's this conversation would lead up to.

"Why hyung? Why do you want to know?" Younghyun swallowed, he didn't thought Youngjae wouldn't answer the question easily, he should've thought about this a hundred times.

"Just because"

Younghyun prays to the Gods for Youngjae to buy it and when he looked at the younger, it looks like he's prayers are answered.

"Yeah I'm not in the mood FOR NOW, if that's what you're asking, but I can always consider, especially if that someone who's so interested in me is so eager, might give it a try, why hyung? You want to try me?" Youngjae jokes but deep inside he wanted it to be not.

Younghyun frozed for a bit at the question, but then suddenly he chuckled.

"It's going to be incest Youngjae, are you into that?!" 

For Younghyun he thought that the younger was just joking about trying him, but he wants to, he really wants to.

-Oh! So he looks at me like I'm his brother, why am I even shocked?- Youngjae thought.

Youngjae laughed ( a fake one) and slaps Younghyun's shoulder.

"We're not even real brothers, but I'm not into it!"

After that awkward conversation they reached the school, thankfully for Youngjae.

"Hyung, I gotta go first, need to pee"

Before Younghyun can even answer, Youngjae went out of his car and run to the nearest comfort room he can find, he can't bear the tension and the tears that is nearly falling out of his eyes.

Once he found a comfort room, he locked the door and went to the sink, and that's where he let the tears flow in his eyes.

-How dumb can you be Choi Youngjae? You really think he will look at you as his lover? You really think he can be attracted to you? You even think you're attractive? Just look at you? No one's interested!!. -

He scolds himself, shout his heart at that small room, not knowing that someone actually heard him.

"I'm actually interested!"

Youngjae jumped at the sound of the voice, he slipped and was about to fell down when he felt an arm gripping on his waist.

Youngjae looked at the person who saved him from nearly falling down, and out of all people it's Im Jaebeom.

Youngjae stood up straight immediately, but Jaebeom still didn't remove the arm around his waist.

"Who makes you cry like this?" Jaebeom wipes Youngjae's tears with his other free hand, he doesn't know why it broke his heart seein the younger cry, he's not usually invested with feelings, Youngjae is a special case he guess.

Youngjae turned his head and wiggled out of Jaebeom's grasp.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm interested"

"To sleep with me" he added.

Jeabeom scratched his nape.

"That, and I'm really interested" Youngjae scoffed.

"What makes you think I would believe that?"

Jaebeom think real hard on what he might do for Youngjae to try him.

"Give me one night!" Youngjae raised a brow 

Now Youngjae finally looked at him, crossed his arms.

"A WHAT?!"

"Give me a try at one night, if you don't find me interesting, I wouldn't bother you anymore"

-One night? It's just sex right?! No attachments? Maybe I can forget Younghyun hyung for a night, I deserve some of this.-

Jaebeom was biting his bottom lip hard, nervous on what the younger would answer.

-Please make my plan work.. please make my plan work.. please make my..-

"Okay" 

Jaebeom eyes buldge out, mouth open hearing the answer.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!" Youngjae just huffed.

"Don't make me change my mind!"

"No!! Okay... okay... I'll pick you up tonight, around 7 sounds good?" Youngjae contorts his face.

-Isn't that to early for..?? Hmmm nevermind.-

"Okay"

Jaebeom smirked, happy that everything is going well according to his plan.

-Just you wait Youngjae, this won't be just one night, I'll make sure of that!-

Just in time the bell rings a sign that they should be in class, Youngjae faced the sink start to wash his face, attempting to fix himself before he go to class. Jaebeom felt that that is the end of their conversation so he scurried away from him, he stopped before he reached the door when he remembered something.

"By the way, I'm taking you home today, I guessing you don't want Younghyun to do that am I right?, and also for me to know your address if you're still not comfortable exchanging numbers"

Youngjae just looked at him, nodded then went back to what he's doing, Jaebeom take that as a sign of Yes then he got out of the bathroom, fist in the air.

*  
"I'm so dumb! Bam, Yugie! THE CHANCE IS THERE! he said he might consider things, but my dumb self just chose to be fucking dumb!"

Younghyun pulled the two child away after their second class (which Youngjae is not in it, so he's kinda safe) and brought them in the gym where no one could hear them, or so they thought.

"Truth to be told hyung, that's actually a pretty dumb move" Yugyeom nudge Bambam after he said those words.

"You're not helping!!" Yugyeom whispered. Younghyun cried more after what Bambam said.

"Don't mind Bammie hyung, you're just being careful with your feelings, there's nothing wrong with that, although you should have hinted something but hey you're also respecting his decision to focus on his study so..." Yugyeom rubbed his Hyung's back for comfort.

"But still, the chance is there, IT'S FUCKING THERE! Now I lost it"

"Hyung it's not that late yet, and besides he's not seeing anyone yet besides you're the only man in his side and OH" Bambam didn't continue his speech when he remembers something.

"What is it Bam?" Yugyeom asked. 

"Im Jaebeom" he said lowly, afraid that Younghyun would hear but he still heard it.

"Im Jaebeom shouldn't be serious with him, seriously how dare he?!! Youngjae is a precious guy, he's not just something!"

Bambam looked at Younghyun seriously, contemplating whether he would say it or not, but he need to knock some sense out with his hyung.

"Hyung! You do realize that Jaebeom never go this far with pursuing someone who he JUST wants to have sex with"

Younghyun looks at him, a question written all over his face.

"So what are you implying?"

"He means to say that Jaebeom is really interested hyung" Yugyeom finished the sentence for Bambam.

"SHIT! He can have every person he likes, but not my Youngjae!!" After he hear them, he slammed the floor real hard. Angry at the thought that out of all people, Jaebeom would be interested with someone his pinning to for years.

"Well step up your game hyung!"

*  
Jackson:  
Jaebeom Hyung!! Jaebeom Hyung!  
JAEBEOM HYUNG!! JAEBEOM!!

Mark:  
What the fuck Jacks?! What are  
you so loud for? Even in texts Jesus   
Christ!!

Jaebeom:  
This better be good Jack, I'm preparing a dinner date tonight.

Jackson:  
Oh! YOU FOUND A NEW TARGET?!  
I thought you liked Youngjae?!   
Bummer my news would make you  
more challenged, but I didn't know you   
gave up already.

Jinyoung:  
Dumbass! He has a dinner date with  
Youngjae

Mark:  
It's a date right?! Like a REAL DATE  
Not just ONS, are you really Jaebeom?  
What did you do to Jaebeom? 

Jackson:  
WHY DIDN'T I KNOW ABOUT THIS DATE?  
and why does Jinyoung only knows about this?  
I can smell a favoritism in this brotherhood.

Jaebeom:  
This is the MAIN reason why I'd let Jinyoung know first before the two of you, you wouldn't be of any help.

Jackson:  
I'm offended, but it does make sense.

Jinyoung:  
Anyway, what's your news Jackie?!

Jackson:  
YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT I   
FUCKING HEARD!! 

Jaebeom:  
What?!

Jackson:  
Well I was at the gym, getting my things for  
the pe class when I heard some guys entered,  
I didn't mind at first, and I was about to go out  
When I heard someone crying, AND GUESS   
WHO THAT IS?

Mark:  
Can you like cut the crap and just tell us already?  
I'm playing overwatch here.

Jackson:  
You and your stupid game, fine it was Younghyun.

Jinyoung:  
So what about him?

Jackson:  
Apparently I put two and two together,  
it makes four.

Jaebeom:  
Trust me Jackson, I'm so near at going to your place to just punch you, just cut to the chase.

Jackson:  
Y'all are no fun! I found out that Younghyun   
is not Youngjae's boyfriend.

Jaebeom:  
That's more like it! I'm not going to be a side chick

Mark:  
Lmao, you're that whipped to Youngjae, that  
you're allowing yourself to be a side chick, that's  
fucking new!!

Jinyoung:  
The devil works hard, but Youngjae works harder

Jackson:  
Back to my story, the bad news on that is, he's   
pining to him FOR YEARS! And I think   
those two child are helping him to make a move.   
How can you fight that hyung?!

Jaebeom:  
No pressure, I know he's not swayed with my moves, but after tonight, he would consider me, I swear.

Jinyoung:  
Why do I have this feeling, we'll get to see  
a brand new Jaebeom and we're going to   
be weirded by it??

Mark:  
At this point everything Jaebeom says   
is weird.

Jackson:  
I wouldn't be surprised if the next day  
he's going to wear otter onesies to get  
Youngjae to date with him again.

Mark:  
OTTER ONESIES!! Pfftt... Where'd you  
get that idea?

Jackson:  
Well Youngjae looks like an otter so...

Jinyoung:  
I bet Jaebeom hyung is on his way to   
Youngjae's he's not snapping back  
at you.

Jackson:  
Oh well, atleast he's getting some tonight

*

-It's just one night Youngjae, it's just sex! It's not that of a big deal! Okay maybe to him since it's my first time. And if I'm going to lose my virginity might as lose it to a best experience. You need this Youngjae, maybe you can get over with Younghyun after this, okay maybe not totally over but atleast you'll forget him just for a night! He brought you a lot of shit! Little brother my ass! Okay why am I thinking of him?-

It's been a while since Youngjae is walking round and round in his living room, making his dog Coco who watches him dizzy.

While still contemplating whether he wouldn't regret his decision or not, he hears the doorbell ring.

"Fuck he's here!" 

Youngjae opens the door and he nearly NEARLY drooled at the sight.

Jaebeom wearing a black t-shirt, black leather jacket and denim ripped jeans, he's hair slicked back making his forehead visible with a peircing on his bottom lip. To say that Jaebeom is not hot is a FUCKING BIG LIE. Youngjae appreciates the effort.

Not only Youngjae who drooled but there's also Jaebeom who almost wants to jump onto Youngjae when he saw the younger.

Youngjae is wearing a v-neck blue polo shirt making Jaebeom to see the mole on his neck, that he wants to lick and denim jeans who hugged his thick thighs and fat ass perfectly, he's hair pushed back a little bit.

Damn where is Youngjae through all these years? If he knew that the younger is THIS HOT and THICK he wouldn't bother to go through all these people just to satisfy himself, he can just have Youngjae every fucking day!! If that's possible.

"Are we going?" Jaebeom stopped from eyeing the younger when he heard him.

"Yes! C'mon!"

*

To say that both are nervous is an understatement, they are so nervous that Youngjae wanted to vomit and riding the motorcycle didn't help to ease his feeling, while Jaebeom tries his best to focus on the road and to not let his feelings overwhelmed him.

The ride was quiet all the way till they reached Jaebeom's house.

*

"I'm sorry about my house, it's not as neat as it is" 

Youngjae roamed his eyes at the house or maybe a mansion, house is not a better description of what he sees.

"Where's your parents?" 

"I live alone"

"That's why" Youngjae murmur.

"Alright! Let's get it over with, where's your room?" Youngjae asked.

Jaebeom scratched his nape, he knew that somehow that was what the younger expects because of his reputation at school, but he's planning something different.

"Maybe we can have a dinner first? You know it's not good to do it with an empty stomach"

"Is this what you usually do to others?"

"I actually don't care, if they're hungry or sleepy as long as I'm satisfied, but tonight is different, so let's have dinner?" Youngjae just shrugged.

"Whatever you say!"

*

The dinner lasted for about an hour, after Jaebeom washed the dishes they moved at the living continuing their talks, the younger was surprised that he has a lot in common with Jaebeom, they like music and making them, they both play instruments and he even learned cool things from Jaebeom, such as the elder was a great b-boy dancer and he can do some paintings, on the otherhand Jaebeom was also amused, because not only did they clicked tonight but the younger was really fun to be with.

The younger finally admits that maybe Jaebeom is not as bad as it seems to be although he just have a high libido but it's not that bad if you get to know him better, so he decided to ask something.

"Why do you do that?" Jaebeom paused for a minute before he asked back.

"What?"

"Why do you sleep a lot with others? It's not like I'm judging what you do, I'm just curious is all"

Jaebeom contemplated, whether he really want to reveal what's the real reason why he does what he does, but seeing Youngjae's face with just pure curiosity and no judgement written on it he can't help but to open up and trust him.

"You see, I've been cheated, TWICE" Jaebeom looked down not wanting to see the reaction of the younger, he's feeling so ashamed and insecure.

Youngjae's mouth hanged open.

"SOMEONE CHEATED ON YOU? THEY REALLY HAD THE AUDACITY TO CHEAT ON YOU?"

Jaebeom looked up and smiled when he heard that, the younger smiled back. Jaebeom saw the younger's hand and he held it, the younger squeezed his hand for comfort.

"I'm glad you see highly of me Youngjae, I really appreciate it"

"I mean, have you met you? You're hot and you have that charm within you, anyone would die to be in a relationship with you, I'm not saying that I'm one of them but yeah"

Jaebeom smirked.

"Are you getting swayed by me Choi Youngjae?" Jaebeom wiggled his eyebrows, smiling smugly at him. Youngjae removed his hand and crossed his arms.

"Not so easy Mr. Im Jaebeom, I'm just giving support to a friend?"

Jaebeom chuckled and pinched his cheeks.

"Not for long baby" Youngjae just shrugged then went back to being serious.

"What is the relation to that?"

"Of me sleeping with a lot of people?" Youngjae just nodded.

The elder sighs before he gave in.

"You see, I'm really passionate when it comes to relationships, I give everything and that's what it makes it boring for them I guess, I'm only fun at the start but once I get too attached, I can't say no to them, spice up some things and I'm becoming this big softie, I know me being softie sounds ridiculous but that's just I am I guess"

Youngjae just nods his head, showing that he listens and understands.

"So you're saying that you sleep with people to prove yourself you're not boring that you can be in charge" 

"Well technically in bed, I'm really in charge but in relationships I'm like a puppy following their owners"

Looking at Jaebeom's eyes the younger can see the insecurity and shame in his eyes, he felt bad about being a rude brat to him, maybe he could give him a try.

"So all of this, the sunflower and the dinner is really for pursuing me? You REALLY want me" He put emphasis on the word really, he wanted to know if the elder is serious or not, since it can affect the decision he's going to make.

"Yeah" Jaebeom shyly admitted.

Youngjae cupped his face and look intently at him, wanting for Jaebeom to seeped in what he's going to say.

"Jaebeom, you don't have to be insecure and ashamed, if there's someone who has to feel that way, it's the one who cheated at you since they can't bear to be with someone like you, although I still don't tolerate that sleeping with random persons but you don't have to beat yourself for a thing you didn't do"

"I CAN CHANGE!! I'd stop sleeping with other people, that if you consider me" Youngjae sways his head, not agreeing on the statement.

"Jaebeom, me being your boyfriend or not, you need to stop it, it's not only for your future girlfriend or boyfriend since not everyone can easily accept that, and also for you, for you to stop feeling so insecure and to stop playing with someone's feelings, what I'm trying to say is aim for being better?"

Jaebeom nods and smiles, held the younger's hands who's still holding his face. He gave the younger a peck on the lips.

"Can you help me then?" Youngjae chuckled.

"Is this your way of asking me out or?"

"I don't know what's with you Youngjae, but I really wanted something serious with you, I'm okay with being your friend if that's what you want but I can't also wait for you te be mine"

Maybe I can give this guy a chance? Should I risk it? But Younghyun hyung.

"I can help you be better, but I'll allow you to woo me"

Jaebeom smile wide, but then he remembers something.

"What about Younghyun? I want you Youngjae but I want ONLY ME in your heart"

Youngjae frozed. 

"I assumed you cried because of him right? And I'm sorry if we're talking about your relationship with Younghyun behind your back but I heard from Jackson that he brother-zoned you?"

Youngjae sighed looked down fiddling his fingers. Jaebeom wraps his arm around Youngjae, his free other hand held his making the younger looked at him, encouraging the younger through his eyes to say what he has to say.

"I'm sorry, I know this would be unfair on your part, yeah I like him, but that doesn't mean I can't have a change of heart, and I want to be happy Jaebeom, if it's not with him then why not with you?" Jaebeom smiled at what he heard then immediately hug the younger tight.

"You're not going to regret your decision Youngjae, I know you won't forget him but I'll make sure you'll open your heart to me and ONLY I can have they key to it" Youngjae wiggled out from his embrace then contorts his face.

"Ew hyung, I don't know you can be this sappy!" Youngjae laughed real hard while slapping his hyung.

Jaebeom just smiled while looking at the younger laughing, just glad that he finally found someone he can see his future with.

Youngjae stops laughing then looks at Jaebeom.

"Why can't you show me how passionate you are then?" 

"Are you implying what I think it is?" Then the younger laughed again. Jaebeom laughed with him too.

"Just kidding hyung, this dinner date is a good start if we're starting to go out more, please no sex until we became together?" Youngjae bite his bottom lip, he doesn't know why he suddely got nervous.

-Maybe he's not that serious? Maybe he really wants the sex and he's just wooing me with his stories, why am I so vulnerable.-

Jaebeom smiled sincerely at him and ruffled his hair.

"No need to explain Youngjae, I understand, I can wait, heck! I can wait forever until you're ready, besides I wouldn't want to have sex with you while I'm proving myself to you, I want our first time to be made out of love, you're different Youngjae, you're not like them don't worry. You want to cuddle instead?"

Youngjae smiled then wrapped his arms around the elder and snuggled his face at his neck, while the elder wrapped his arms around his waist, giving a smooch at the top of the younger's head. 

The elder is happy and contented, he's willing to wait and besides the younger is a good catch definitely a worthy to risk for.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I didn't meet your expectations *cries at the corner* I just miss 2jae so much, so I decided to do one myself. English is not my first language so please bear if there's wrong grammar.
> 
> Let's follow each other on twitter? TsundereMelona6.
> 
> Thankyou so much guys!!


End file.
